


time will tell (or magic will)

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Horcrux within The Chosen One is sentient, and has various attempts on communicating with its host.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	time will tell (or magic will)

Harry's life has always felt like a fever dream; he's drifting in and out of consciousness, doing one thing he doesn't remember starting. It had been the most apparent throughout his childhood, especially when he was alone in his cupboard. The small toys he dared to steal from Dudley prior formed... shapes across the floor. He wasn't old enough to realize they were attempts at forming letters, never mind sentences.

There would be a gap of silence where he had complete control for once, where nothing out of the ordinary occurred. Those moments turned into days, months- and- oh, he's lost count. Sometimes he still wonders about the things he used to cause without knowing, the act of kicking Dudley's chair over that one time when he didn't mean to (didn't have the strength). But they fade away eventually, like most childhood memories do.

Then, his scar burns during his first year at Hogwarts. It makes him undergo headaches, even to the extent of waking up in the middle of the night. He... started to remember. He made things appear once more without realizing; Harry once woke to a floating set of letters above his head. 

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_ , It had read.

Never had Harry encountered such a name. Not in the Chocolate Frogs Ron occasionally found a way to share with him, nor in any of his textbooks. He certainly wasn't going barmy, right? 

His doubts were shot down when the same thing kept repeating, only with a few days in-between.

_I know you, and you know me._

_We are one._

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be a prompt, but words kept on flowing, so I decided to post here instead. (Though I do realize it's a lot shorter than I expected)


End file.
